melissaandjoeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Pilot
The first episode of Melissa & Joey. Synposis Mel and Rhonda are watching the council news story about the garbage pickup reductions. Joe Longo at the news conference comes on and complains about Mel's brother-in-law. Lennox comes in and ask "why are there crazy white guys throwing garbage at the door?". Mel discusses the hardship in raising her nephew and niece, to which Rhonda reminds Mel of how she was at fifteen. Ryder Scanlon is outside going to play basketball as Mel walks out with the trash. Mel tells Ryder to do his homework and behave while she is gone. Mel and Rhonda discuss how Ryder started the fire at his old house. They then begin discussing shoes when both of there cell phones ring simultaneously. Mel receives a call from the school informing her that Lennox has been suspended for handed out fliers that mock the school principals name with a vulgar obscenity. Rhonda,on the other hand talked to news channel five, who had the same information. Mel brings in an old photo from "fall out boy" and begins to reminisce with Lennox. Lennox explains the reason she said what she did was because "Mrs. Lunt is a fascist." As she tells Lennox that Mrs. Lunt demands an apology, the door bell rings. Joe is at the front door when Mel answers. Joe apologizes about his actions at city hall. Mel's current date Griffin walks up. She explains her schedule is busy and she doesn't have time to date. Mel quickly grabs Griffin, kisses him, and says "that should hold you for a few weeks". The next morning Joe comes over with the city budget, which he got online. During the conversation Mel realizes that he is the Joe Longo that worked for her brother in law. He tries to get her to get him a job at city hall. When she tells him they have frozen hiring, she offers a nanny job. After bargaining they agree that he will take care of the kids. Mel comes home midday to see Joe folding her delicates. Ryder comes down to tell Joe his idea to eat was a good one. Mel wonders why he is home in the middle of the day. Joe explains that he did not do his history paper and he allowed Ryder to stay home to do it. Mel furiously says, "you let him get yelled at during school". Joe finds Lennox on the roof, to which he asks her why she isn't at her meeting. She says she is tired if life being unfair. Lennox tells him that he doesn't know anything about her. Joe agrees and wonders why she is so hard on her aunt. At the school Mel and Mr.Lunt discuss why Lennox inst there yet. While Mrs. Lunt is scolding Mel for her parenting, Lennox comes in and defends her. Joe and Ryder are playing basketball; Ryder says he knows all the bad luck Joe has had and feels bad foe him. Joe tells Ryder his "mom" is home, when in fact it is his aunt. Joe apologizes. In the Kitchen, Mel asks how he got Lennox to go to the meeting. He tells her he bribed her. Mel angrily ask him to go to the den. She accuses him of lying and bribery, and asks him what he won't do. They make up and decide that him being there is permanent. Cast Main Cast *Melissa Joan Hart as Mel Burke *Joey Lawrence as Joe Longo *Taylor Spreitler as Lennox Scanlon *Nick Robinson as Ryder Scanlon Recurring Cast *Elizabeth Ho as Rhonda Cheng Guest Star *Vernee Watson-Johnson as Ms. Lunt *Don Stark as Phil DeMarco *Donna Freeman as Loud Woman *Cameron Bender as Griffin Goof *Continuity Error: While Mel is talking to Joe in the living room. Each time the camera cuts from Joe back to Mel, her purse is on a different shoulder. Cultural References *'Charles in Charge' (1984) - Joe compares himself to Charles. *Batman (1989) - Lennox mentions the film. *'Sabrina, The Teenage Witch' (1996) - Mel shouts "Woo hoo!" at one point, which was Sabrina's catchphrase. Sabrina was also played by Melissa Joan Hart. *'Lost' (2004) - Joe tells Mel that Lennox caught up on bio, math and the fifth season of Lost Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1